


Just Ignore It

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [241]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random Explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Shiro's concerned about the explosions going off outside their apartment. Keith just wants to sleep.





	Just Ignore It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/179334538325/fwoom-shiro-jerked-out-of-a-dead-sleep-blinking)

_Fwoom_.  


Shiro jerked out of a dead sleep, blinking blearily around the room. “What was that?”

Keith grunted and pulled a pillow tighter over his head. “Nothing.”  


_Fwoom._

Shiro scrubbed a hand through his hair. “That’s...an explosion?”  


“Just ignore it.”  


Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You want me to ignore an _explosion_?”  


_Fwoom._

“ _Three_ explosions?” he corrected.

Keith groaned. “It’s not a big deal.”  


_Fwoom_.  


Shiro was more fully awake now. “Are you seriously telling me explosions outside our apartment aren’t a big deal?”  


“They’re pretty far from our apartment,” Keith said, his voice muffled by the pillow.  


“Not the point.” Shiro tugged the pillow back. “Why don’t you think they’re a big deal?”

_Fwoom_.  


Keith sighed and sat up. “One, we live near a military base. Two, the emergency sirens aren’t going off. Three, nobody’s called you _or_ me. So it’s not a big deal.”  


He...had a point with that. Shiro sent his arm across the room to grab his communicator off the desk; sure enough, nobody had contacted him, which meant whatever was happening wasn’t an emergency. He supposed there was a chance all the notification systems at the Garrison had failed simultaneously, but it was a pretty small chance. If there were actual danger, he or Keith would’ve heard about it by now.  


He dropped the communicator on the desk and lay back down in bed. Keith settled in next to him, eschewing his pillow for Shiro’s chest.  


Shiro trailed his hand through Keith’s shaggy black hair. “You’re pretty calm about explosions.”  


Keith yawned. “I’ve saved the universe multiple times. It’ll take more than this to get me up before noon on my day off.”

Shiro laughed and tugged at a lock of his hair. “What _will_ it take to get you up before noon on your day off?”  


Keith’s only response was a soft snore.  


Shiro chuckled and held him closer, tracing his fingers along Keith’s arm and side, and slowly drifted off himself.  


_Fwoom_.

“Keith—”

“ _Ignore it_.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
